


You won't know until you do

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: It was easy for Lex to tease Azelle over his crush.  Edain was older than them both and lived so far from Velthomer that it left Lex to only speculate what it was exactly that Azelle saw in her.  There was no other reason why he thought on it often, nor why he enjoyed teasing Azelle until his face turned red.





	You won't know until you do

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired.

“Oooh, Lord Azeeeelle! Keep me warm with that fiiire!”

Azelle laughed, pushing Lex's face away from his with the palm of his hand. “Quit it!”

As usual, asking didn't get Lex to stop. For as much as Azelle might travel to Dozel when he needed a break from Velthomer (or rather, his brother), he certainly spent a lot of time there being teased.

“I've looooved you for so loooong!!”

Lex pressed himself into the redhead. Unfortunately, he was stronger than Azelle, so the mage struggled to push him away. Whether it was due to his efforts, or Lex's own restraint, the kissy face he was making didn't actually touch Azelle's cheek (though he got really, really close).

“Lady Edain,” Azelle started, grunting as he tried to push back against Lex. “For such a beautiful woman, you're starting to grow quite the patch of rough stubble!”

“Hey! It's manly!” Lex retorted.

“Too manly for me!”

Lex huffed, pulling away from Azelle and crossing his arms indignantly. “Of course you have to be _picky_. What, you don't like your woman with facial hair?”

“No! Of course I don't!”

There was a beat, both of them pouting in mock-anger, before the two of them burst out laughing. When they calmed, Lex had his arm wrapped around the back of the loveseat they shared. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, before accusing:

“I can't believe you wouldn't kiss Edain if she had a beard. That's not true love.”

Azelle guffawed, shaking his head. “Perhaps I would! Who's to say? We can find out if she grows one!”

“I'll write her immediately,” Lex resolved. “I'll convince her to grow one, and then you'll have to kiss her beautiful, bearded face!”

“I will!” Despite the confidence with which Azelle spoke, he was flushed bright red.

“You're so brave, Azelle... Truly, you're taking a step forward in how all men relate to their wives.”

Azelle nodded. “That's right.”

“And yet...”

“ _What?_ ”

“You still haven't been kissed yourself, have you?”

Azelle rolled his eyes. “Don't say it like you've been kissed. I know you haven't even held a girl's hand.”

“Tailtiu doesn't count,” Lex countered. “I was just thinking... You know how people say that some one could be good or bad at kissing?”

“Y-yeah?” Azelle shifted uncomfortably. “What are you getting at?”

Lex suddenly leaned closer to his friend again, smirking almost evilly. “What if you're terrible at kissing and you don't even know it? You won't get to find out until you've already got a girl, and then she might be disappointed!”

Azelle put his hand on Lex's forehead and pushed him away again. “Don't be stupid. If she loves you enough, she won't mind.”

Still, the look on Azelle's face gave away his thoughts. Lips pursed, brows furrowed, he looked, at the very least, concerned to some extent, and it was easy enough for Lex to tell.

“I was just joking around,” Lex said. “But if it bothers you, I guess we could... Find out right here, right now?”

“Wh-wh-what are you talking about?” Azelle slid away from him on the seat. His face was as red as his hair, and he pulled his limbs closer to his body, guarded. “You mean... We find out if each other is a good kisser?”

It was a question, but it didn't sound much like one, so Lex assumed he knew the answer.

“What do you think?”

“I was saving my first kiss for Lady Edain...”

“Well... You can make it a really good one,” Lex chanced. “Think about it... One kiss and she knows she won't want any one else's lips!”

Lex didn't think Azelle could get any pinker, and then he did. “Y-yeah, that makes sense.”

“And no one would know except for you and me, so it doesn't really count.”

Azelle shifted again, staring up at Lex with wide eyes. Lex swallowed. As confident as he made the suggestion, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea either. He hadn't really thought about actually _kissing_ Azelle before that moment... And yet it still sounded right, or at least, like a good idea.

It seemed as if Azelle was waiting for Lex to make the first move, but Lex only remained still.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Azelle slowly sat up straighter and brought himself closer to Lex. Lex was vividly aware of his motion – tilting his head slightly to one side, closing his eyes, and even placing one of his hands gently onto Lex's shoulder.

Lex took in a sharp inhale before their lips actually touched. His eyes drifted closed, too. He found Azelle's lips were soft.

With Azelle's eyes closed, he imagined that he might have been kissing Edain instead of Lex. Actually _kissing_ Lex, his mind was only thinking of Lex. It didn't help that he could still feel some of Lex's coarse stubble on his chin... Though in that situation, kissing some one with facial hair suddenly was no longer any concern to Azelle.

They merely held their lips against each other until Azelle sat back down, breaking all physical contact with Lex and frowning slightly.

Lex, breathless, stared at him. He had an intense expression, which always ended up looking kind of _cute_ on his face.

“You're not very good,” Azelle said, finally. A smile crept back onto his face as he returned his gaze to the other. “You just kind of sat there.”

Lex flushed, stammering through a few syllables without sense. In one indignant instant, he closed the space between them, placing his hand on Azelle's hip, and pressed their lips together once more.

Though the initial action was rough, the kiss was gentle. Azelle returned it, shifting once more to put his hand on Lex's cheek. When they parted again, they were still close, and didn't make a move to pull away.

“U-unfair,” Lex murmured at last.

“What?”

“You're good...”

Azelle beamed. “Jealous, are you?”

Lex turned red. “No! Of course I'm not.”

Not jealous of Azelle for being good, perhaps better than Lex was, but maybe, just a little bit, jealous that Azelle would only kiss Edain like that.

“Relax,” Azelle said. “That was better than the first one.”

“Should we do best two out of three?”

“It's not a competition!”

But Azelle laughed, and so did Lex.

“I didn't mind it,” Lex said after a pause.

“I didn't either,” Azelle replied, distantly. He stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. “I should probably get back to Velthomer though.”

He had some things to think about.

“What, Arvis can't deal without you?”

“Ugh, _no_.” Azelle groaned, but he was smiling. “At least I can go back, secure in the knowledge that my dear friend Lex won't be disappointing his future wife.”

Lex rolled his eyes. “I can surely sleep soundly, now. I'll see you to the carriage.”

He stood, wrapping an arm around Azelle's shoulder as he normally might. Azelle blushed, this time. Lex bit his lip.

“Don't get weird. It's just a kiss.”

“You're blushing too.”

“Ugh, damn...” Lex covered his face with one hand. “Sorry, you're just...”

Cute. He bit back the word.

“Leaving. Let's get you a carriage ready.”

Azelle smiled. They left the parlor, and that was the last they spoke of it.

 


End file.
